


Jail Break

by steviewho



Series: Immortal Rose [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Love, Silly, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: The newly reunited Doctor and Rose decide to take a trip to another planet for a date and end up locked up and need to escape.





	Jail Break

“Ow ow ow! See if I check in to this hotel again! You're getting a bad online review!” the Doctor shouted at the guards after they threw him in a cell. Rose was treated more gently. The guard held the door open for her and allowed her to walk in. 

“Ta.” she said walking over and sitting gently on the bench. The guard slammed the big wooden door. “You HAD to sit on the throne? Had to prove you were so smart and that the world wasn't going to end if someone sat on it.” 

“Well it didn’t did it? Plus how do they know I'm NOT the one the prophecy is about? I think they threw us in jail prematurely.” 

“They threw us in jail because you called their head priest pudding brain. Pudding brain? Really? Aren’t you like 2,000 years old and the best you could come up with was pudding brain?” 

“They didn't know what it meant. They just assumed it was bad.” he leaned against the door and folded his arm defensively.

“They did assume, and then you confirmed it for them. You listed off a number of synonyms that made it very clear what you meant.” she also folded her arms and lifted a challenging eyebrow at him. 

“I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a romantic trip to get to know each other.” 

“Well I'm getting to know that you still need to be the most impressive man in the room.” 

“Are you mad at me?” he tried to give her his most charming smile. She relaxed when and rested her hands on the bench on either side of her body.

“No, if I was mad at every time your hubris got us in trouble I would have left you a long time ago.” she reached her hand up to him, and guided him to sit next to each other. 

“They took my screwdriver and my sonic glasses.” 

“Don't you have something else in your pockets?” 

“No. New coat, didn't install the interdimensional pockets.” be patted his jacket pockets. “But don’t you worry Rose Tyler, I’ll get us out of here.” he jumped up on the bench to look out the window. No good, they were up too high.

“Lucky for you I have this little thing.” from her skirt pocket she produced a tiny bag no bigger than a credit card. When she opened the zipper the top opened large enough to reach her hand in and she produced a sonic screwdriver. He wasn't paying attention though, he was back at the door looking for a weak spot. 

“Doctor.” She tried to get his attention.

“I got us into this mess and I'll get us out. Don't you worry!” he jumped back when the door opened. He turned to give her an “I told you so smile” when he realized it was just a guard bringing them food. 

“You sit!” the guard pointed over to a table in the corner of the room. Rose slipped the sonic into her pocket before complying. The guard sat a tray in front of each of them and lit a candle. “Sun's going down. It gets very dark up here.” 

“Thank you so much.” Rose gave her most charming smile. Maybe if she could get out she could negotiate the Doctor’s release. The guard left with a slam of the door. 

“Well this is cozy, and look a romantic candle lit dinner.” She smiled at him before tucking in her plate. Might as well make the best of it. 

“Why did you get steak and potatoes and I got...what is this?” he lifted a spoonful of the concoction and spilled it back into the bowl. 

“I believe that would be considered gruel. Would you like some of mine?” she held her fork out for him to take a bite of meat. He took the bite but continued staring at her. 

“You seem very calm about our date night being ruined.” 

“What ruined? We’re together, there's candles for the mood and a surprisingly good meal. Plus I have this.” She pulled the sonic screwdriver out and waved it at him. 

“Where did you get that?” he snatched the screwdriver out of her hand. 

“He knew you were going to leave us in the other dimension so he knicked it. Technically you were the same man when it was built so I don't think it's actually stolen. Bite?” she held the fork out for him, this time he only shook his head. 

“Well that's all fine and well, but a lot of good it's going to do us. The door is wood and this doesn't work on wood.” he sat the tool down and went to take a bite of his food. Something he immediately regretted. She lifted her fork to him for another bite of her meat, which he took. 

“What if you resonate the concrete?” 

“That's not a thing. If he told you that he was clearly trying to distract you from being trapped somewhere.” 

“You told me that in the London Blitz.” 

“Oh, well then I was absolutely lying to to distract.” he reached over a picked a potato off her plate. She reached over and took his hand. 

“What were you distracting from? Your captain envy?” 

“I was not jealous of Jack!” he tried to.pull his hand away but she just held tighter. She began rubbing circles on his hand. “Okay, maybe I was jealous. You seemed so positive he'd save the day and I liked to be the one to save the day for you. I was keeping myself busy so I didn't come over and kiss some sense into you.” 

“I wish you would have.” She smiled at him. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

“Me too Rose Tyler, me too. Now how are we going to get out of here?” he began looking around. 

“Well, I’m going to finish my meal then we are going to use the sonic to get out.” 

“It won't work! It does not work on wood.” 

She rolled her eyes, got up and walked to the door with the sonic in hand. 

“You’re wasting your time.” he sounded so smug she could slap him. “I know he didn't figure out a setting for wood, cause I never could.” 

“Nope. He never did get a wood setting. But it is going to work.” She was running the sonic screwdriver over the door. She looked back and saw he had pulled her tray over to him and was now eating her food. “Would you have a little faith in me? I've been doing this for a long time.” 

“Not as long as me.” 

“I wasn't aware it was a competition.” 

“Well if it were, I would win.” 

“And if I get this door open, then I win. When I win, I expect a prize.” She took a couple more passes around the door. 

“If you get that door open, i'll be your slave for a week.” 

“I won't ask for anything that dramatic. But I would like to spend the night together. There.” She stepped away from the door and leaned on the wall. “Give it a go.” She pointed at the door. 

“What do you mean spend the night together, we are spending the night together.” He got up and went to the door inspecting it.

“Are you that dense?” she came over and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Softly at first, but then he leaned into her returning the kiss. She ran her tongue across his lip and he opened his mouth for her. He backed her up against the wall for leverage to plunder her mouth, which surprised her. She gave a delighted hum into his mouth which seemed to spurn him on more.

She, not having the Time Lord biology, ran out of air first and reluctantly pulled away. This was the first kiss they had shared since they reunited. She was going to try to take her time, so as not to scare him, but she wasn't going to wait for long for him to make a move. She often wondered what her life would have been like if she had made the first move back when she was 19. Still pinned to the wall and out of breath she reached over and opened the door. He finally pulled his eyes away from hers to look at the door. 

“How the hell did you do that? It's wood.” despite having two hearts and better lung capacity he seemed to be out of breath too.

“The door is wood, the lock isn't. The door wasn’t what was keeping us in here, it was the metal gears of the lock.” unsure how he would react to being out smarted she waited for his reaction. He took his hands off her hips where he was holding her and placed them both on the wall by her head. A laugh began bubbling up that became almost uncontrollable laughter. 

“Do I win?” she asked him. 

“You absolutely do Rose Tyler. I think we need to find a planet that has nights that last for days.” he leaned forward and kissed her again, this time a short and chaste kiss. “What took you so long to kiss me?” 

“I didn’t know what our relationship would be like and you have a tendency to run. Why didn’t you make a move?” 

“I didn’t know, with him and all.” he looked down at the ground, he went to pull his arms down but she stopped him. 

“Hey, I loved my husband so much. So much that there is not words to describe it. We had a wonderful happy life together, but he is gone. He has been gone for a very long time. I have grieved, I have grieved for so long and so hard, I lived alone on a planet with no other contact for two decades. I know for a fact he would not want me to be alone. We talked about it once we found out about what Bad Wolf did, and he always said I should come find you.” she ran her fingers from his temple down to his chin. “I loved my husband, just as I love you and he knew that.” she placed the palm of her hand on his cheek. He turned and placed a kiss on it. “You don’t have to say it back right now. I know how you use to feel, he told me, and I’m sure you want some time to get to know me again.” 

“Do you really think that feeling ever changed for me?”

“It's been a long time. I’m sure there has been other people for you.” 

“Yes, but only because I thought you were lost to me forever. You are so seared onto my hearts that even the Moment found you to help me in a time before I actually met you. You were my reasoning, you were my conscience. It’s always been you Rose Tyler.” he leaned into her and kissed her. “And I guess if it’s my first chance to say it. Rose Tyler I love you.” he smiled a shy smile down to her. She put her arms around his neck and planted a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Thank you, thank you for saying it. Now, let's do this jail break and go find that planet you mentioned.” she grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door. 

“Head to the guard's tower, I want my shades back.”


End file.
